This invention relates to a character pattern generating system in a character displaying device which deals with many kinds of characters such as Chinese characters.
In a character displaying device, such as a Chinese character display and a Chinese character printer, which sequentially reads out necessary Chinese character patterns from a character pattern memory storing many kinds of character patterns therein and which displays them, it has heretofore been common practice that character pattern memories are accessed on the basis of character codes at every character to be displayed and that the corresponding character patterns are sequentially read out.
The prior-art device, however, has the disadvantage that where a large-capacity sequential memory such as magnetic disc memory and magnetic drum memory is used as the character pattern memory, a long access time of such a memory makes it impossible to speedily generate the character patterns to be displayed, so that the character display speed becomes low.
Where a random access memory such as a core memory and a semiconductor memory is used as the character pattern memory, no problem is involved in rendering the character display speedy. Disadvantageously, however, the device becomes very expensive and is impractical.